Into The DuatWinchesters To The Rescue Book 1
by Ninjettey
Summary: When threatened with Apep's release, Isis needed help. She then met two of the bravest men(who look surprisingly familiar) she's ever known. The Winchesters. Not historically accurate. All character rights belong to Supernatural, its creators and producers. A/N: Will be rewriting this. Too many mistakes. Will be leaving this up.
1. Escape

Escape 

As he walks along the side of the road, carrying his best friend in his arms, he starts to ponder if he should stop for the night. He was so worn out, exhausted from carrying her, but he was so close to where they were going. He still had no idea what this place was, he just felt he had to get them there. He could sense this place was safe for the both of them.

*One week earlier* 

It had been a little over a year since the two gods were resurrected by this strange group of scientists. The scientists were fascinated by the process of resurrection, the fact that they succeeded only made them that much more dangerous. It was by accident that they realized who was brought back. Thoth was the first to wake up in the new world. He didn't understand what was going on, only spoke ancient Egyptian, a language that has been dead for thousands of years.

Thoth was kept in a small room with no windows, a two-way mirror, a small bed and no other furniture. He was a prisoner. He knew he had to get out of there. One day he heard a woman yelling at her captors in ancient Egyptian. She was trying to fight her captors from putting restraints on so they could poke and prod her like they did to Thoth. He had stopped fighting back, it only made the experimentations more painful. When Thoth learned the identity of the woman was Goddess Isis he became very angry and even more determined to escape. He knew he had to get them both out of there and somewhere safe.

During their imprisonment Thoth had learned how to speak read and write English, which was the main language in the region. He also learned they were being kept on a small secluded island south of Florida. So, whenever he got the chance, he would speak to Isis in the old tongue and explain what was going on and his plan to escape. Isis agreed they needed to escape and was eager to go along with his plan.

As they both were getting ready to escape an experiment on Isis went wrong and she was rendered unconscious. Thoth knew they had to escape before these scientists killed them both. He decided he was going to bring Isis whether she was conscious or not. He'd carry her the whole way if he had to.

Escaping at night would be their best shot at getting a head start. It was the beginning of Fall so nights were becoming longer but colder. Thoth had made sure to stash away some clothes and snacks for the both of them. However Isis still had not woken up since that horrible experiment went wrong. So he broke out of his room and into hers where he picked her up, then snuck out a side gate where he knew the staff kept a small motorized boat. He knew better then to start the engine too close to the island, so he rowed a little ways off the shore first. When they were a safe distance away he started the engine and they made it across the five miles to the mainland. It was just before sunrise when they snuck ashore unnoticed.

Then something strange happened, Thoth sensed something he recognized. Somewhere he felt was warded with ancient symbols of protection, that's where they needed to go. It wasn't until later that day the crazy group of scientists realized the gods had escaped. The gods had about half a day head start. One mistake the scientists made was not implanting tracking devices on the gods, so they had no idea where to start. It was by sheer luck these people found the small boat Thoth used to escape.

*Present*

Thoth has been carrying and caring for his best friend Isis since the night of the escape. They were best friends during their time as worshipped deities. Thoth only hoped with time Isis would regain consciousness and heal from this horrendous experience. He sensed they were getting close to this place. All he knew was they were on a small two-lane road on the outskirts of a town called Lebanon, Kansas. Off in the distance Thoth could see a truck approaching, he was unsure if he should hide or keep walking. This truck had a Kansas license plate, and he could tell the driver was a woman.

The driver noticed a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, tall, handsome, long hair tied back, very strong and carrying a woman. She also seemed to be in her late twenties. As she slowed down, she noticed how tired he looked and his female companion was out cold.

The driver rolled down her window and asked, "Do you two need any help? My name is Jody."

"I'm trying to get us to safety, I can feel that we are close." Thoth said.

"What do you mean you can feel you're close?" Jody asked. Jody looked confused.

Thoth was getting a little irritated, "Look, can you help me get to this place that seems to be warded with protection or not?"

"You mean the bunker?" Jody asked out loud.

"If that's where this place is, then yes." Thoth said as he climbed into the truck bed before anything else was said.

Jody didn't know what to make of the hitchhikers, so she called Cas and explained what happened. After hanging up with Jody, Cas told the Winchesters what was going on. Since they didn't know if the hitchhikers were good or bad, they prepared for anything, right down to having Jody park on the devils trap in the garage.

Upon pulling into the garage, Cas, Sam, and Dean were waiting, ready for anything (well almost anything). They were in for a surprise. During the short drive Thoth had got comfortable and fell asleep while still holding Isis. He was afraid if he put her down they would get separated again. As Jody pulled into the devils trap, Thoth woke up to see everyone huddled around the truck. He slowly got up, repositioning Isis in his arms and climbed out of the truck while keeping an eye on everyone.

When Thoth and Isis were out of the devils trap Dean spoke up, "Who are you and how did you find the bunker?"

"My name is Thoth, we have been traveling for a long time trying to escape from these crazy scientists." Thoth exclaimed.

Sam asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Isis. Is there somewhere I can lay her down?" Thoth said.

Upon hearing their names, Cas realized they were Egyptian Gods. Cas showed Thoth to the infirmary where he could lay Isis down and check on her condition. Isis' condition has not changed, and Thoth is really worried she might not wake up. At least they were safe, for the time being.

Cas and Thoth were making sure Isis was comfortable while Sam, Dean and Jody are talking in the hallway about what to do next.

"How are we going to handle this? And what crazy scientists?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but for now let's make sure they weren't followed." Says Jody to Sam.

"Agreed. How are they doing Cas?" Cas came up to Sam and Dean.

"Thoth is exhausted and hungry, but Isis... Until she wakes up, we won't know. If she doesn't wake up soon, she may die." Cas exclaimed.

All the while Dean has been suffering from very painful headaches, blurred vision and occasional disorientation after driving Michael out for good. Everyone was relieved that Dean survived the ordeal, but he hid the after affects. Sam, and Cas were escorting Thoth to the kitchen while Dean decided to go to his room. Dean wanted the pain to stop, he didn't understand why he was getting these headaches if Michael was gone. Even though Michael was gone, the "door" to Dean's mind is still open. Which left him more vulnerable to possession, anti-possession tattoo or not.

Dean laid in his bed trying to dull the pain with sleep, but as he closes his eyes he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move, like an elephant was sitting on his chest. At that moment his room got extremely cold, the lights flickered, and Dean swore he heard a maniacal laugh right above him. He tried yelling for Sam but only screamed silently. It was getting harder for Dean to breathe, then someone whispered in his ear.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy to get rid of me?" Michael snickered.

Suddenly Isis awoke, she felt a familiar presence (besides Thoth). She couldn't tell who or what it was, she just knew she had to find it. She didn't realize she had been unconscious for over a week, her legs were weak but she was stubborn. This place is a maze of doors and hallways, so she just followed the familiar presence until she reached Dean's room. His room is freezing cold, so cold Isis could see her breath. When she entered the room, she noticed two identical men. One was lying paralyzed on the bed trying to scream, the other is hovering above the bed holding Dean down. Isis made herself known to the men, the one hovering over Dean looked over at her. She recognized him and Michael also recognized her.

One look at her stopped his actions, he mouthed the only name he has ever known for her. "Mom."


	2. Mom

Mom

Michael didn't know what to make of this. Was she real, a ghost or a figment of his imagination haunting him for all his wrong doings. It wasn't until Isis, his mother, spoke in Enochian that he knew she was real, and really standing in front of him.

"I did not spend most of my lifetime locked away for standing up to your father for you and your brother to act in such a way! I stood up for you and Lucifer, I was shunned, locked up and hidden from existence. And this is how you repay me?" A very furious Isis exclaimed.

With all the commotion everyone came running from the kitchen. All they see is Isis yelling in Enochian while Dean lay on his bed unable to move. Thoth also came running, he too was able to see Michael and understood why Isis is so furious. He called out to her, when she looked at Thoth with such anger and frustration, he took a step back. Sam and Cas got closer to Isis, trying to understand why she was yelling in Enochian at Dean.

Thoth spoke up, "It's not Dean she's talking to, but her son Michael."

Sam looked shocked and confused "What?!"

Right then Isis looked back at Michael raised her hand, her eyes turned silver.

"Mom, please." Michael pleaded.

"Goodbye my son." And with those final words Isis flicked her wrist, snapping Michael's neck and absorbing his essence.

Isis then approached Dean who is trying to catch his breath, she put one hand on his forehead and the other on his right arm.

She spoke in Egyptian, "I am sorry for what my son has done to you, to all of you. Please accept this gift as well as my apology, and know you will never be possessed by any being ever again." (While she was doing this, Thoth was translating to English for everyone else.)

Isis gave Dean some of Michael's grace, and marked his right arm with the Eye of Ra; a symbol of protection against evil. It glowed silver and bright before vanishing into his skin. Dean was able to sit up and take a very loud breath, he shifted toward Isis as she fell to her knees. She could no longer hold back her tears. Dean got to her side before Thoth could get close enough. Dean was hesitant at first, then he reached out and embraced Isis as she sobbed. She just murdered one of her children. I mean she felt he was evil but Michael was still one of her sons.

"Before she was known as the Goddess Isis, she went only by 'Mom'. We don't know her real name. When Lucifer rebelled she stood up for him, for all of them. And for that, she was locked away in the deepest, darkest pit of Hell. She was locked up for so long, she was forgotten. After a few millennia she escaped and became the Goddess Isis."

A heavy hearted Thoth explained. As he continued, "Isis is the goddess of healing, magic, fertility, the moon and a role model for all women. Her name Isis translates to 'Woman of the Throne'. As you can see, she is regaining her physical strength and her god-like abilities."

Thoth walked over to Dean, "I got her now, she needs her rest."

Dean looked at Thoth and nodded but wasn't sure if he should let go of Isis (who is trying to calm down).

Dean decided to help Isis to her feet and walk with her back to the infirmary. There was something about Thoth that didn't sit right with Dean. However he already trusted Isis, she did just kill her own son to save his life (and the world). While they walked back to the infirmary Thoth trailed close behind them, when Isis spoke he translated.

"'I want to learn your tongue.' She means your language, she wants to learn English."

"Sammy?" :Dean.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam asked as he walked up to them.

"Do we have any books on how to translate Egyptian to English?" :Dean.

"I'll bring what we have to the infirmary." :Sam.

Back in the infirmary Isis gets comfortable on the bed, looks at Dean with her puffy bloodshot eyes, and gives a half smile.

Dean is sitting on the foot of the bed, looks her in the eyes, smiles back and says. "I wish you could understand me, just know I will never let anything happen to you. You saved me from your son, saved this and many other worlds from destruction. (Dean notices Isis becoming very sleepy.) You should get some rest, you can start to learn English when you wake up."


	3. Again?!

Again?!

Isis woke up in the middle of the night unsure of where she was at first. Then she remembered what happened earlier with Michael. She became so angry with how evil he was, she began to almost cry again. Fighting back the tears, she turned on a small lamp and grabbed one of the books Sam had brought in earlier. Within the first few pages, Isis knew learning English was not going to be easy. She looked up and noticed Thoth asleep in a chair across the room. She remembered what he did for her during their imprisonment, and she is grateful. She is grateful that he didn't leave her behind when he escaped. She probably would have died if left there.

As the night went on Isis felt confident that learning English is not easy. She knew she was going to need help, but first food. Isis put down the book, and decided to go find some thing to eat. Once she stepped out of the infirmary, took a look around trying to remember the layout from earlier. But she doesn't remember finding the kitchen. She hears a sound, like someone pouring a liquid into a cup. At least she wasn't the only one awake.

Dean sits in the kitchen with a bottle of Jack, drinking his fourth glass when Isis walks in.

"Ah, you're up. Do you need something?" Dean asks.

"S-some food," Isis speaks slowly.

Dean gets up and goes over to the cabinets, "Do you want cold or hot?"

"Cold and s-sweet," Isis answers.

"Ok, cereal it is." Dean grabs two bowls, spoons, the cereal box, and milk from the fridge.

They were about halfway through their bowls when Thoth comes running past the door. Thoth turned into the kitchen with a worried look on his face, he woke up and Isis was gone so he panicked.

"Thoth, come sit, have some," Isis says with a mouthful of cereal.

"You can speak English now?" Thoth asked.

Isis held up her thumb and forefinger symboling 'little bit'.

"Ok, that's good.": Thoth.

Sam walks in wondering what's going on and sees Dean and Isis eating cereal, he starts smiling. Instead of drinking himself into a stupor, Dean is eating Cookie Crisp. This made Sam feel at ease knowing Dean will be "ok" this time.

* * *

On to the next issue, the crazy scientists searching for these two. This group of 20 split up into smaller groups of two or three to search the entire country. They didn't realize how much Thoth had learned while imprisoned. He pretty much understood how this new world worked, and was able to travel without causing trouble. So they were totally clueless about where to look. Sam had already alerted other hunters about these scientists and warned they are dangerous. It was Garth who spotted two overly dressed men walking around Baton Rouge, LA asking people if they have seen Isis or Thoth. He figured they were part of the scientists group since they didn't flash badges.

Garth then called Sam. "Ok, thanks Garth. Hey what are you doing in Louisiana?"

"I'm hunting a ghoul," Garth says.

Sam tells him, "Stay safe and don't get noticed."

So the scientists were closing in. Sam was curious as to why these two were brought back. The answer could explain why they're so desperate to find them. Maybe Thoth or Isis heard something while they were imprisoned. Sam approached the infirmary where Isis was sitting on the bed trying to learn English still.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

Isis put down the book she was studying, looked up at Sam and sighed.

"I feel ya. I have some questions about your captors. I was wondering if you knew why they brought you two back? If there's an ultimate goal or just to see it they could?" Sam asked.

"They didn't say much to me. Every time they came to me it was either to be mean or bring food. I would fight them when they came at me with needles. They never said why, mostly 'hold still'."

Thoth was standing in the doorway, snooping but also making sure Isis was safe. "She doesn't know, and they kept us separated most of the time. The few times we were in the same room together, we were strapped to exam tables. They made the mistake of keeping us side by side long enough to plan our escape." Thoth told Sam.

"Did you learn anything?" Sam asks.

"I learned they were trying to bring back someone from the Early Dynastic period. They are trying to find the entrance to the Duat (Egyptian Underworld) so they could release Apep. Turns out they worship him." :Thoth.

Thoth is looking more worried as he spoke about their intentions. "During the last experiment on Isis she screamed so loud I thought they killed her. That's when I knew we had to get out of there no matter what it took. That's when I knew they were close to finding the Duat."

"So you did have ulterior motives? You escaped to save your own ass, and the only reason you brought her is to keep them from finding Apep." Dean says as he walks in the room.

Isis could see Dean is getting pissed, so she stands up and grabs him by the arm. "That may be so. Thoth could have chose to leave me there or somewhere along the way and I would have died. He chose to carry me the whole way here." Isis said calmly.

"Now if they are planning to release Apep then we need to stop them. He is more dangerous than anything in existence. His only purpose is to bring pure evil into this world and destroy it."

"Pure evil? Haven't we dealt with evil beings?" Sam asked.

"Not like this. You may have dealt with beings that became evil or maybe born evil. But not evil in its purest form. Apep could corrupt even the holiest of holy and bring utter chaos." Isis states.

Sam and Dean look at each other with that 'here we go again' look.

"Time to see if anyone else knows anything." Dean heads to the library.

"I'll get the palm oil and start painting. You want to help?" Sam asks Isis.

"Help with what?" :Isis.

"We're going to summon Anubis, maybe he's heard something." Dean says.

Isis looked shocked and little upset, "Anubis is alive?"

"Yes, he has taken over for Osiris after he was killed." :Dean

Dean didn't want to admit that they were the ones who killed him. But he felt she deserved to know.

Before he could get the words out Isis said, "He probably had it coming. We were married once and when his brother Set dismembered him, I was the one who put him back together. He wasn't very grateful. You see, I didn't find every piece so I had to... to... um manufacture (her eyes wandered to Dean's pants) the missing piece."

Dean followed her eyes, "Oh... Oh, well he should have been grateful you pieced him together at all."

Isis looks down at the floor, "You would think. Thank you, by the way, for everything. You could have just thrown us out, instead you're helping us."

"It's what we do." Dean says as they prepare to summon Anubis.


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal 

"Winchester's, always the Winchester's. What am I doing he..." Anubis didn't even finish his question when Isis stepped up to the summoning circle.

"Hello Anubis, it's good to see you." Isis said with a smile.

"How is this possible? What did you two do?" Anubis questioned the boys.

"They have only helped us." :Isis.

"Us?" :Anubis.

"Yes, us. Isis and I were resurrected by a group of scientists with ulterior motives. They want to find Apep." Thoth spoke up.

"We are hoping you heard something about Apep or these scientists?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I have heard something about a year ago. I was approached by Set, which was surprising since he was supposed to be trapped in the Duat." Anubis started to look worried, like he knew more than what he was letting on.

Isis stepped closer wanting to know the truth. "Tell me everything you know."

Anubis was now fidgeting with his suit jacket getting more and more nervous. Isis stares at Anubis with her arms crossed waiting for his answer.

"Set may have said something about working with some crazy people wanting to research the abilities of Egyptian Gods. As well as whether these abilities could be harvested and replicated."

Thoth had left the room upon hearing this.

"We were poked, prodded occasionally electrocuted just to see if they could steal our abilities. And you knew about it. You knew what was going on and you didn't say anything. You could have come to them (Isis points at Sam and Dean). I'm sure you could have asked them to at least look into it." Isis has become very upset.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something but I never take Set seriously. He's always up to something." Anubis nervously stated.

"We are done here. I never want to see you again, if I do I will tear you apart." Isis said as her eyes glowed silver.

Sam severed the summoning circle so Anubis could leave. Anubis looked to Sam, "Please Do not let anything happen to her."

"We got this, you can leave now." Dean made his point when he stepped between Anubis and Isis. Anubis Bowes his head and disappeared.

Isis looks to Sam and Dean, "Thank you again for helping us. Knowing Set is involved explains a lot. It explains why we were brought back. Even if the scientists didn't know who they brought back, Set did."

"I'm going to do some research, see what the lore says about Apep and Set. See what we have to do next." Sam said as he starts looking through the books.

"I need a drink." Dean whispers to himself.

* * *

Thoth came back into the room to check on Isis. She was still standing in the middle of the room trying to wrap her head around everything.

"You ok?" Thoth asked.

"Am I ok? Did you hear Anubis? He knew enough to help us and he was a coward. Anubis could have simply said something to the Winchesters, but he just brushed it off. So, no, I am not ok. I want to hunt Set down and... and."

Thoth cuts her off before she could finish, "Hey, hey, we'll find him. But you need to calm down before we do anything."

Isis uncrosses her arms, walks over to Thoth, "Tell me the truth. Did you know about Set being involved?"

Thoth looks down at the floor, "I may have overheard something."

Isis gets so angry with Thoth she slaps him, "You should have told me."

She turns to leave the room and notices Dean, he came into the room ready to punch Thoth. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like. You are supposed to be her friend, you're supposed to protect her, instead you betray her."

Isis stopped Dean before he could get to Thoth. "It's not worth it Dean. (Isis turns to Thoth) You can leave. I don't want to see you again either."

Those words cut like a knife through Thoth's heart but he obeyed. He left without saying another word.


	5. New Threat

New Threat

The next morning the bunker was awakened with the smell of breakfast; pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and coffee with all the fixings you would see at a typical diner. Sam was finishing the last batch of pancakes when Isis walks in looking like a hot mess still wearing the clothes from the island. She yawned and sat down at the table not sure what to grab for first. Isis decided to have a little bit of everything, her plate was stacked high and then added syrup to the whole thing. Finally a cup of coffee with some sugar and cream. Isis sure loved her sweets but did know her limit. She was about to dive in when Dean walked in and grabbed her cup of coffee. Isis looked at Dean with such annoyance, he gave her cup back and poured his own. Everyone sat down and ate without saying a word.

Afterwards Dean cleaned up the mess, Isis tried to help but she didn't know where anything went, so she opened every cabinet.

Finally finding the right one with Dean's help he asked, "So, you're God's or as we like to call him Chuck's wife?"

Isis stood there for a moment drying a plate before she answered, "Yes I was. That was a very long time ago, and there's not much to tell."

"I don't mean to pry but Chuck never mentioned you. Then again he didn't mention he had a sister, who almost destroyed the world to get his attention." Said Dean.

"Yeah, she and I actually didn't get along very well. She felt 'Chuck' should only belong to her. When I was imprisoned in Hell I had only my thoughts and memories to keep me company. Then I saw an opportunity to escape and arose in Egypt. Still had the abilities of a god, so I gave myself a new name and became a being that mortals could worship."

Isis continues, "It wasn't my true intention though, I wanted to empower women, show them they are equals with men. For a while, myself and the other gods were right where we wanted, then the Egyptian Dynasties came crashing down and we all but faded away."

Isis looked at her hands and again felt very sad. Dean didn't notice at first, he was putting the last of the dishes away. "Anyway, it's nice to feel a sense of purpose again," Isis said.

"Trust me, that I can understand. My brother and I, we have found our purpose, and that is keeping the world safe from things that go bump in the night. However the world has no idea of what we do or how close it has came to ending." Dean was now standing in front of Isis.

Then Sam walks in, "So get this..."

"Apep is supposedly imprisoned beneath the seventh house of the Duat, which is also the secret house of Isis." Sam states, looking at Isis and Dean standing a little too close together.

"It says Ra would battle Apep during the night to keep him from swallowing the sun. And this would repeat every night until the Goddess Bast, Isis and Ra imprisoned him in the Seventh House." Sam finished reading from the lore.

"Is there a way to kill Apep?" Dean asked.

"No, he can not be killed, just trapped. When he was trapped Bast was with him still fighting. She has been fighting him for thousands of years. Unless she has escaped by now, or maybe she's been killed and that's why he's trying to get out." Isis is very worried about her friend.

"The Seventh House is also the Secret House of Isis?" Dean looked to Isis for an answer.

"It is. Not some place I like to go, but it's one of the few places I can access my full power. As Set once said many ages ago, 'You stay there too long you might as well rule us all.' But I never took him seriously. Nobody took Set seriously, until he tricked Osiris and dismembered him." Isis said as she looked down at her dirty, prison clothes.

"Is there any way I could wash up and get some clean clothes?" :Isis

Sam looks at Dean with this 'be careful' expression, "Dean will help you find some clothes and then show you to the showers."

Dean gave Sam this 'really' look, like he was going to flirt with Isis while she showers or something. "Ok, let's go find some clothes and get you cleaned up."

Dean motions from them to head down the many halls leading to the bedrooms.

"Here these should fit. Now let's head to the shower room." Dean said handing Isis some black skinny jeans, a black tank top, socks, combat boots and a red long sleeve flannel.

Being on the island, Isis has learned what showers were, but never had hot water or nice smelling soaps. She washed her body and her hair which felt like forever since it is so long. After drying off and getting almost dressed, Dean knocks at the door.

"Hey, you dressed?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I am and I feel much better. Thank you." Isis said.

Dean looked her over, he didn't realize how pretty she really is.

"You ok?" Isis asked, looking at Dean, wondering what he's thinking.

He clears his throat, "I'm fine. We may have found something." Isis grabs the red flannel, puts it on while following Dean.


	6. Still Connected

Still Connected 

Everyone gathered in the library to hear what Sam has found out. "I did some more digging on those scientists and found they actually call themselves the 'Serpent Soldiers of Apophis'. They use Apep's Greek name Apophis which means God of Snakes."

"Ugh, I hate snakes." Said Dean.

"Most of this group are actually scientists who were shunned for their ideals and methods of experimentation. But they all believe in the same thing, 'To awaken Apep and rule the known universe.' Obviously their intentions are crazy to say the least."

"Yes it is. Did the lore say anything about how to release Apep?" Dean asks.

"The only thing it said, 'The blood of his captors must be spilt at the door of his prison.' And nothing else." Sam read aloud.

"That's good news. It means Bast is still alive. If any of his three captors were bled out, Apep could escape." Isis said.

* * *

At that very moment Isis felt a stinging red hot pain on her left cheek. "Ow, that hurt," Isis wipes blood off of her face.

"What happened?" Dean took a look at Isis' cheek.

It looked like someone cut her but nobody was close enough. "How could that have happened?" :Dean

It was then Isis realized Liliana was still connected to her in the Duat.

"Oh no. I need a mirror." Isis says while starting to run to one of the bedrooms for a mirror.

Isis says an incantation in Egyptian and the reflection shimmers. Going from her reflection to showing Liliana being shackled to the floor of the Seventh House.

"Liliana, no! Who could have done this?" With her hands she motioned for the reflection to pan the room, and that's when she saw him. "Set, you monster. I'm going to kill you."

Set was standing off to the right, with a knife in his hand dripping blood.

"What's going on? Who's Liliana?" Cas came in the room first.

"It's hard to explain but short version, Liliana and I are physically and mentally connected. At least we were before I died. She must have came back to life in the Duat the same time as I did. Why I'm just finding out, I don't know." Isis keeps her eyes on the reflection, "I can't just let him torture her. When Liliana is wounded so am I. However the moment I step into the Duat our connection will become ten times stronger. If she dies, so do I which is why I need to get her away from Set."

"Can they see us?" Cas asked.

"No, it's a one-way reflection incantation." Isis said. "Cas, I have to go get her. I can't leave her like... Aaahh!"

A second cut appears on Isis left arm, she is bleeding bad.

"There's no time to waste. I must go to the Duat." Isis says as she puts pressure to stop the bleeding.

"You won't go alone." Cas said.

"I cannot ask that of you." Isis feels guilty about getting them involved.

"Well, you're not going by yourself." Cas and Isis are met in the hallway by Sam and Dean.

"Set is torturing her mortal friend and they're linked to one another. We need to go get her before Set kills them both." Cas explains.

Dean looks at Isis who is bleeding from two different places, "How do we get to your friend?"

"There's only one way mortals can enter the Duat, we must board Meseket at the right time." Isis says.

"Meseket is the name the Sun God Ra gave his boat during the night. I have been reading everything I can about ancient Egyptian gods. To board at the right time we need to be on the east side of any flowing body of water, at sun down, then recite the summoning incantation." Sam really did his research.

"Luckily I know it." Isis says.

After looking at a map, they all gear up, load the trunk of Baby and head towards South Fork Solomon River. It was the closest flowing body of water big enough to summon a boat.

* * *

By the time they arrive the sun was setting, they needed to hurry. The east side of the river was easy to get to, once parked Isis got out to start the incantation while the boys grab their gear. Not sure what they're going against but they were armed with guns, machetes, holy water and even rope. The boys joined Isis on the river bank as she finished the incantation, and now they wait. Soon there was a fog developing over the river, and a very large boat appeared. A ramp was lowered so everyone could come aboard. Once onboard, the boat veered from shore and the fog thickened for a brief moment then faded away. Their surroundings change from Kansas river bank to a red river bank passing through a very large, tall gate.

"The First House is where pharaohs are greeted. We don't have to go through any of the obstacles that the dead have to. But we will still have obstacles since we're not supposed to be here. However, instead of being in each house for an hour, we will pass through about ten minutes apart." Isis warns.

"So, an hour and ten minutes?" Asks Dean.

"Yes, unless we're attacked, that might delay us." Isis said like she's done this before.

Stating that may have jinxed them, upon entering the Fifth House the boat was met by two serpent guards. These guards were as big as the boat blocking the next gate.

"You should not be here." One of them said.

"We ask you let us pass, we need to get to the Seventh House. Set is causing havoc." Isis said with confidence.

She is getting more powerful and she can feel it. They need to hurry before her power becomes too great. The guards step aside and the boat was free to pass through the gate of the Sixth House.


	7. Entering The Duat

Entering the Duat

"Aaaahhh!" Isis screamed in pain, she is now bleeding from her abdomen.

Liliana has been stabbed and now they're both bleeding profusely. Cas tries to heal Isis but it doesn't work since she wasn't the one stabbed. They pass through the gate of the Seventh House.

"This is where we get off." Dean picks up Isis and gets ready to jump , the boat doesn't stop while traveling through the Duat.

However getting off the boat wasn't as difficult as they thought, now to find Set.

Dean puts Isis down, "Can you walk?"

Once Isis feet hit the ground of 'her house' her power grew even more. She was still bleeding and in pain, but it didn't matter. She was home, ready to find Liliana and tear Set apart.

"I'm ok." Isis says as her eyes glow a very bright silver. "Liliana, hang on. I'm coming for you." Isis whispers to herself.

Being connected to Isis, Liliana heard her and breathed a sigh of relief. She was in so much pain. When she came back to life in the Duat, she went looking for Isis, Set found her instead. Isis is the only Goddess that has a connection to a mortal being, so Set used Liliana to his advantage. It was all part of the plan to lure Isis back to the Duat, and to Apep's prison.

* * *

The boys followed Isis, she knew where she was going. She is heading directly for Liliana, right into a trap, and she knew it.

"How are you doing Isis?" Dean caught up to her.

She didn't stop walking, "I'm going to kill him."

"I get that. But how are you doing?" Dean is getting really concerned for her wellbeing.

"He hurt my Liliana, the only mortal I've ever loved. She understood me, never judged me no matter what I've done. I'm sure you understand." :Isis.

Isis has become so powerful every time her feet hit the ground she absorbs more and more energy. She is becoming dangerously powerful, unstable and very very angry.

The terrain of the Seventh House is very difficult to navigate with hills that tend to shift from green meadows to sandy dunes. The sky flowed beautifully between light purple evening to dark and stormy. They were heading towards the dark and stormy, where Apep resides in his prison.

"You do realize if you bleed out Apep will be released?" Sam asked.

"I'm well aware. If I don't stop Set from killing Liliana, it won't matter. If she dies so will I." :Isis.

Isis turned to look at the boys, her eyes, mouth and hands are now all glowing silver. She turned back around, started walking towards their destination. After climbing a few more disorientating hills, they reached the top of the last one. Below the four of them could see the ruins of a temple where Set has Liliana shackled to columns on each side. Just beyond those ruins is Apep's prison door.

Set could feel Isis, "Took you long enough. I was getting bored."

Isis was first to head towards Set and his snappy attitude. That was a mistake. The closer she got, the further the columns Liliana is shackled moved apart. Soon the shackles no longer had any slack and the tension began to cause severe pain to them both. Isis stops in her tracks, her arms mirrored Lilianas'. She tried to take another step, the columns moved another inch, their arms felt like they're going to be ripped off. They both scream in pain. Sam and Dean ran pass Isis to try and get to Liliana, Cas tried to pull Isis back but she is trapped in that spot. Out of nowhere two men dressed in full Egyptian robes (think Magi from The Mummy 1999) join Sam and Dean.

"Ra! Get Liliana please! Save her!" Isis screamed at the top of her lungs.

One of them dodged Set and went straight for Liliana, that must be Ra. Sam, Dean and the other man ran up to Set.

"Three on one so unfair. Horus why hide your face, afraid I'll rip your eye out?"

Horus reveals his face and to everyone's disbelief he looked exactly like Sam.

"Proper introductions after we deal with him." Horus said. (Horus sounds almost like Sam.)

"Bring it then, let's have some fun." Set snickered.

All the while Ra is undoing the shackles holding Liliana. Both of the women were able to put their arms down. Ra picked up Liliana and ran to Isis, he was eager to join the fight.

Isis and Liliana were so glad to see each other, "Isis you need to get out of here. We need to get out of here. You absorb any more energy and you're going to be unstable. We already lost each other once, I don't want to lose you again." Liliana pleads with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's dangerous, but Set needs to be stopped." Isis got up and walked towards the fight.

Isis could see Horus, Ra and the boys putting up one hell of a fight. Set is getting tired, weak, losing the fight. Then he struck Dean so hard that both he and Ra were thrown back. You see, when Isis gave Dean the Eye of Ra she inadvertently linked them. She may have known it was possible, but wasn't sure she had that ability. When Ra sat up you could see his face, it was almost like Dean had a twin.

"What's going on?" Dean yelled.

"We'll explain later. First, let's finish this." Ra said. (Ra sounds exactly like Dean, it's scary.)

"SET!" They all stop to look at Isis (especially Set). "Did you forget? The Seventh House... (Isis disappears, while invisible she whispers in Set's ear) it's mine."

This sent chills up Set's spine. Isis reappeared in front of him punching him so hard Set was knocked off his feet. Isis was already on top of him, ready to rip his heart out when Set vanished.

"YOU COWARD!" Isis was so furious the ground shook.

She has become too powerful for her own body. They needed to leave before it was too late.

"We got to go." Dean grabbed Isis by the arm even though she was burning hot with energy.

Isis looked to Ra, "Get us out of here."

* * *

Ra said an incantation to summon a portal where their journey began, the river bank right where Baby was parked.

Horus picked up Liliana, and they all went through the portal. After putting their gear in the trunk, the boys walked over to Isis, Horus and Ra wanting an explanation. Cas had already teleported back to the bunker with Liliana to heal her wounds, healing Isis as well.

"It's complicated." Horus said.

"Try us," exclaimed Dean.

"To put it simply, you're related. You have the blood of the gods running through your veins." Isis' English is better but the boys needed to know why they look exactly alike.

"It's creepy. It's like looking in the mirror. And how is it I took a blow from Set and Ra gets hurt too?" Dean asked.

"When I marked you with the Eye of Ra it must have linked you two." Isis is fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad." Sam looks at Horus with curiosity.

"Dean won't be possessed ever again. He is protected by Ra." Isis reassured the boys.

"So, that means I would be linked to Horus?" Sam is definitely curious.

"Yes, if need be." Horus said.

"Horus and I will stay in the Duat. Should you need us, use a mirror and say my name." Ra looks at Dean. Ra opened the portal and they both disappeared to the Duat.

"Still not sure about this." Sam said.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. You coming Isis?" Dean looked over at her.

She was staring off in the distance, "You sure you want me to go back with you?"

Sam walks over to her, "Liliana is waiting to see you." Isis snapped out of it, got into the impala and they drove back to the bunker.


	8. Reunited and Dying

Reunited and Dying

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING. SUICIDE ATTEMPT MENTIONED. PLEASE BE ADVISED.

Isis has not left Liliana's side since reuniting. Their relationship is hard to explain, they're not lovers, not related, however they love each other like sisters. When Liliana first crossed paths with Isis she was a teenager, a lost soul kneeling in prayer in one of Isis' temples.

Liliana had slit her wrists as she prayed to Isis, "Oh Isis, guide me to the next life for I am unworthy of this one."

Normally Isis would not interfere, this time was different, she was different... special. "I cannot guide you to the next life. If I did, we could not be together."

Isis healed her wounds and made Liliana feel whole. She now had a purpose, a reason to continue living. Liliana is now bound to Isis, physically and mentally. They were inseparable.

"How are you feeling?" Isis asked Liliana.

"I am feeling much better. And you? How are you?" Liliana is genuinely concerned for Isis.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Isis states.

Liliana knew better, she knew Isis is suffering from absorbing all that energy, all that power. If Isis doesn't release that energy and soon, things could get disastrous.

"Come on, let's go introduce you to the Winchesters." Isis held out her hand for Liliana.

* * *

When the two of them entered the library they were greeted by Cas. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you. Where is everyone? I wanted to properly introduce Liliana." Isis said while holding Liliana close.

"They went into town. We needed some supplies. Have you met Jack?" Cas asked when he saw Jack walk up.

"Hello. You must be Liliana." Jack shook Liliana's hand.

He was getting ready to greet Isis when she collapses. All that energy is killing her, skin is burning hot and her eyes have turned silver. Cas tried to heal her but only burnt his hand.

"What is happening to her? I can't heal her." Says Cas.

He is talking to Liliana when he notices she's starting to burn up too. "One of the few disadvantages of being linked. She's sick now so am I."

Liliana collapses to the floor. Cas and Jack had to be careful not to get hurt moving the girls into the infirmary.

"They're both burning up. There's got to be something we can do." Jack just met them and now he is going to watch them suffer.

* * *

At that moment the bunker door opens, "We're back." Sam announces.

They both were carrying groceries when Jack runs up, "We have a problem. Here, I'll take those. Cas needs you in the infirmary."

Jack takes Sam and Dean's bags as they head to Cas.

"What happened?" Dean is first into the room.

"They both collapsed, burning up and I can't heal them." Cas is beside himself, he feels he should be able to heal them.

Dean walks over to the infirmary mirror, "Ra, if you can hear me, we need you."

"So soon?" Ra asked.

"Cut the chit chat. What's wrong with them?" Dean steps aside so Ra can see Isis and Liliana.

Ra's expression changed from jokingly smug to concerned, "Who collapsed first?"

"Isis and her eyes are glowing silver like they did in the Duat." said Cas.

"Not good. Isis absorbed too much power from her house. She's going to die painfully and most likely take everyone within a thousand miles with her." Stated Ra.

"Well how do we stop it?" Dean asked angrily.

He just saved them and now they're all going to die.

"She needs to expel the energy she absorbed. The last time this happened she was able to give that energy to someone she thought needed it. Only to be betrayed." Ra lowered his head.

"You, you betrayed her?" Sam asked.

"No, not me. Isis gave it to Osiris when she brought him back. She didn't have to, but I insisted. Osiris betrayed her because she could not make him whole."

"Now I wish he was alive so I could kill him again." Sam is furious.

"So how do we help her?" Cas asked.

"Isis can only give this energy, this power to someone she deems worthy." Ra looks at her and wishes he could do more.

* * *

All this time spent trying to figure out what to do Isis is getting worse. Cas lays his hand on her to try and take some of the pain when he feels a wave of immense energy course through him. He tried to remove his hand but it was too late. Cas' eyes glowed a bright gold, then white, his body became burning hot and he fell to his knees. Everyone turned to see Cas on his knees. Dean wants to go to him but Ra warns him not to touch either of them.

"She's killing him!" Dean yells.

"No, she's not. She chose Cas." Ra was a little jealous.

He may be the sun god but he was always envious of Isis and her abilities. Cas' whole body started to glow white, the whole room is engulfed with his light. He vanishes only to emerge a few seconds later in the same spot.

"Cas, are you ok?" A very concerned Dean asked.

As Cas stands up straight, he looks at Dean, "I'm better than ok." Then Cas did something he hasn't done in a very long time, he showed off his wings.

They were more magnificent than ever, and Cas felt whole again except he was much more powerful. Dean is relieved Cas is back to his old self but hopes he doesn't abuse this new power.

"Cas?" :Dean

Cas looks at Dean. "It's ok Dean."

Cas turns to Isis who is still burning up with fever, "I don't understand. She gave me all the energy she absorbed in the Duat, she shouldn't still be burning up."

"Are their wounds healed?" Ra asked through the mirror.

"I healed them both hours ago," Cas walks over to Liliana and checks where she was stabbed.

He notices the skin around the wound has turned black and spreading. When Set had stabbed Liliana the blade was coated with poison. They both were still dying.


	9. Poisoned

Poisoned

"We need to find Set. Need to know the poison he stabbed Liliana with." Cas states.

"Any ideas where he would go?" Dean asked Ra.

"Normally when he runs like a coward he hides in the Duat. Horus and I will search here. In the meantime, keep them safe." Ra disappeared into the mirror.

"I can't just sit here and watch them die. As much as I hate to say it, we need to summon Anubis." :Dean.

Dean is now standing next to Isis. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'm not going to let you die."

* * *

A little while later Anubis appears in the infirmary, "What am I doing here?"

He takes a look around the room, "Liliana... Isis... What happened to them?"

Dean is still furious with Anubis, "So you knew about Liliana?"

"Well, yes. But I don't understand how is she back? Liliana died thousands of years ago, she's mortal." Anubis is very confused.

"She was resurrected along with Isis except she awoke in the Duat." Explains Sam.

"Set stabbed Liliana and now they're both dying." Dean looked at Anubis like he wanted to kill him.

"Set always tends to use poison to weaken and then kill anyone who stands in his way. His poison of choice is a mixture of Belladonna and the venom of a Spitting Cobra. The wound site would show signs of necrosis. Other symptoms are fever, chills, occasional convulsions, extreme pain and finally muscular paralysis, which causes respiratory failure. Death will occur within a few hours. However, it seems like their bond is delaying the inevitable. I say you have three more hours before they die." :Anubis.

* * *

Cas had already vanished to retrieve the ingredients for a antidote. He has only been gone for a few minutes when he reappeared with everything and someone who could help get the mixture right.

"Hello boys. Seems you need my help." Rowena was a sight for sore eyes.

Cas gave Rowena a brief run down of what was going on, however he left out one detail, who they were.

"Who do we have here?" Rowena asked.

"We'll introduce you after." Cas says.

"You boys are always so dramatic." Rowena sets up the supplies and ingredients.

It didn't take her long to mix the correct portions. Set's poisoning technique is very well known amongst witches. It's quick, painful and effective.

"It is ready. But first, who are they and why is it so important to save them?" Rowena asked while holding the antidote hostage.

"Rowena please. They're running out of time." Dean is in no mood for games.

Even while she's suffering, Isis has been paying attention to everything. When Rowena was going to give Isis the antidote first she spoke up," No. Liliana first."

"Dear, you are in no shape to..." Rowena stopped mid sentence as Isis grabs her arm and looks her in the eyes.

The events Isis has lived through over the past year flashed through Rowena's mind.

"Oh my word," Rowena split up the antidote into two vials and handed one to Dean, then goes over to Liliana.

"Dean, we must give it to them at the same time since they're bonded." :Rowena.

Dean is next to Isis ready to pour this gross smelling concoction down her throat.

"Be forewarned, this may be just as painful as the poison itself." With that said, Dean and Rowena helped the girls drink the antidote.

Not even a minute later both Liliana and Isis were screaming in pain curled up into the fetal position.

All anyone could do is stand by and watch as the antidote courses through their bodies. Minutes seemed like hours. When the pain finally subsided, 30 minutes later their fever broke, then sleep, much needed sleep.


	10. Returned

Returned

The Duat may only have twelve houses but it is vast. So many places for someone to hide, someone like Set.

"Coward... I'm no coward. I'll show her." Set had fled to the fifth house, the house where lost and confused souls reside.

He figured nobody will look for him there. He sat near the lake of fire while his injuries healed. His left eye was swollen shut, broken ribs, busted lip, coughing up blood and his right ankle is possibly broken. In the Duat, physical injuries heal quickly, so Set will be back to his deviant self in no time. Then he will continue with his plan to release Apep and murder the world, even though he knows he will also die.

* * *

It has been a few days since Thoth had left the bunker, left Isis. He feels ashamed for what he has done. Isis is his best friend, his only family since their resurrection and he broke her trust. Thoth had decided to track down all of the scientists and kill them. It was the least he could do for her.

Finding these people wasn't hard. Thoth located the first group outside of Kansas City. A small group of three, two men and one woman. After careful consideration Thoth felt it was best to leave one alive to spread the word amongst the rest of them. For scientists, they're really dumb.

Thoth sat at a table across from them in a very small, brightly lit diner. He waited for them to finish their meal before deciding to approach them. He was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"I think it's time we regroup and come up with a different strategy for finding Isis and Thoth." The woman said.

One of the men nodded in agreement but the other argued, "Its only been two weeks. We'll find them,"

"Hi guys. Miss me?" Thoth said as he sat down next to the woman.

"I heard you're looking for us. Well you found me. So what's it going to take for you guys to leave us alone?" Thoth figures 'why not?'

All three reached for their guns, in total shock that Thoth just sat down at their table.

"Ah-ah. Do that and you will all die before you get a shot off." Thoth said with confidence.

"You see, you all really don't know what you've gotten yourselves into." :Thoth.

"What do you mean?" One of the men asked.

"Let me explain. Set, who is behind all this, has been plotting to release Apep for centuries. If Apep is to be released, he will destroy this planet. It's his ultimate goal. Nothing will be left." :Thoth.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You could be telling us this to save your own ass." The woman stated.

"Possibly. But I could also be telling you the truth. If Apep ends the world, we all die, you, me, everyone you've ever known." :Thoth.

At that very moment Thoth picked up a spoon and shoved it through the right eye socket of the man sitting across from him. The woman's scream was cut short when Thoth snapped her neck. The last man just stared at his companions, trying not to piss himself.

Thoth tells him, "I'm letting you go. I want you to tell the rest of your group not to search for us anymore. If you continue to look for us, I will hunt you all down. Know this, you will be the last one I kill."

The man nods his head 'yes' and runs out of the diner. The rest of the customers hid under their tables after the first guy was stabbed. They didn't see anything.

Sarcastically, "Check please." Thoth left the diner.

Even though Isis didn't want to see him, he felt they would be safer together. Little did he know, Liliana is back, and he was in for a shock.

* * *

Twelve hours has passed since the girls received the antidote. Liliana was first to sit up in bed, mouth dry from dehydration, eyes barely opened and her short brown hair matted from sweat. She looked around and saw Isis asleep in the bed next to her, and Sam with his head on the desk asleep.

"Isis.. Wake up." Liliana groans as she climbed out of her bed.

Hearing someone speak Sam slowly sat up and saw that Liliana is up trying to wake Isis.

"Guys!.. Dean!" Sam yells while walking over to Liliana.

"Isis.. Come on, wake up." Liliana shakes Isis awake. "There you are. I was getting worried."

"What happened? My mouth is so dry." Isis sits up and Liliana sat next to her. "Mine too." :Liliana.

Sam was already pouring two cups of water when the rest of the bunker walks in. "Here you go."

"Morning sunshine." Dean says with a smirk.

Isis was half tempted to throw her cup but she was too thirsty. "What happened?"

"When Set stabbed Liliana the blade was coated in poison. Then Rowena gave you two the antidote, and you have been asleep for twelve almost thirteen hours." :Cas.

Isis recalled what happened between her and Cas, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ok." :Cas.

Dean was listening to the police scanner before the girls woke up, "There was an incident near Kansas City. Two people were killed in broad daylight. At first nothing out of the ordinary except one of the victims had a spoon shoved into their eye socket. A full diner but no witnesses."

"I think Sam and I can handle this." Jack spoke up.

"Ok. I'll go get my stuff. Meet me in the garage in five minutes." :Sam.

Thoth walks in the room, "I wouldn't bother."


	11. Past Lover

Past Lover

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you?" Dean pulls out his gun.

"I was hoping to speak with Isis." Thoth looked to where Isis is sitting and sees 'her', "Liliana."

Isis jumps out of bed and stands in front of Liliana, "Don't. You. Dare."

Liliana grabs Isis' arm, "It's ok. He can't hurt me anymore."

"Liliana, please. I just want to talk." Thoth is visibly shaken by Liliana's presence.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. What are you doing back here?" A very upset Isis asked.

"Those two people killed earlier today, you had something to do with it?" Sam asks.

"Yes, there were three. But I let one survive so he could tell the rest of his group to stop looking for us." Thoth explains.

"And what? You decided to come straight back here? Please tell me you weren't followed?" Dean still has his gun pointed at him.

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid." Thoth felt insulted.

"Can I shoot him?" :Dean.

"No, there's been enough bloodshed these past few days." :Isis.

"I know you don't want to see me, but it will be safer if we stay together." :Thoth.

"If you're going to stay here, keep your distance from myself and Liliana. She's been through enough." :Isis.

Thoth looks down at the floor and says, "Fair enough."

"I'm going to need more details about what happened at the diner?" :Sam.

"This group I came across, they were contemplating quitting the search before I intervened. I wanted to send a message to stop hunting us. Even if they don't listen, at least they're scared of us now. May I ask, what did I miss?" :Thoth.

"A lot." :Sam gives as much detail as he can about what happened in the Duat, with Cas, and finally Set poisoning Liliana.

Thoth has been quietly listening, his body getting more and more tense with anger. "I'm going to kill him. He almost killed my Liliana and Isis." Thoth is clenching his fist so much his palms are starting to bleed.

"Just out of curiosity, you and Liliana?" Sam asked.

"Isis would bring her everywhere, and she was well loved by everyone. I thought she was annoying at first, but as time went on I fell for her. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her." Love struck Thoth said.

"And therein lies the problem. He wanted Liliana for himself. That's when he talked Osiris into absorbing most of my power. Ra had nothing to do with it, he just feels guilty because he couldn't stop Osiris. Thoth felt if I was powerless I would have no control over Liliana. But he was sadly mistaken, Liliana loved me, not my powers." Isis is practically screaming in Thoth's face.

"You love her! You got her killed! And for what?! After Osiris got what he wanted he killed Liliana not knowing you would die too." :Thoth.

"And who's fault was that?" Isis grits through her teeth, she's so angry she's on the verge of tears.

Isis storms out of the room. She knew if she stood there any longer she was going to hurt Thoth.

Sam tells Thoth, "You keep your distance from them or I'll shoot you myself."

Thoth nods his head and goes towards the main room. Sam finds Isis and Liliana in the library, "You ok?"

"We'll be ok. Is he ok?" :Liliana.

"He's fine." :Sam.

Liliana may be mad at Thoth, but she's not heartless. She wanted to make sure he is ok, because he may be right. They are probably safer together. She just knows they could never be together because of what he did to Isis.

* * *

Thoth sat in the main room as Rowena was getting ready to leave, she wasn't sure if she should talk or ignore him. She was curious about the gods and their knowledge. After all Thoth is the God of Writing, Reading, Science and knowledge itself. But she decided it would be best not to engage. Maybe some other time.

"Please don't go." :Thoth.

"What's it to you?" :Rowena.

"They need you. You have abilities that others do not. You can help them find and kill Set, and keep Apep in his prison." :Thoth.

"Well if they need me, they know how to find me." Rowena said while grabbing her things and walking out the door.

"You really know how to talk to women." :Dean.

"Are you going to shoot me?" :Thoth.

"Not right this moment. Don't tempt me." Dean walks out the room to the garage. It's bath day for Baby.


	12. Lore Says What?!

Lore Says What?

Liliana was well enough to explore the bunker, and Isis is curious about this place. As they walk through the many halls side by side, it was Liliana who broke the silence, "Do you think we'll be able to adjust to this new world?"

"Just as long as we are not alone, we should be fine." :Isis.

They continued walking around until they came across the garage. Isis peered in through the door and saw Dean washing his car.

"Let's go talk to him. If we're going to be living in this new world, I would like to know the basics." :Isis.

Dean had his attention focused on getting the bugs scrubbed out of Baby's grill, he didn't notice the girls walk in. Liliana and Isis walk up slowly so not to startle him.

"Dean?" :Isis.

He looks up at the two of them, a little shocked they found the garage.

"Hey." :Dean stands up. "You two ok?"

"We're ok. We were wondering if we could keep you company? This world is still so new to us and we want to learn about it. Other than reading about it." :Isis.

"Ok. But maybe after I'm done washing my Baby." Dean is continuing to scrub the grill.

"That would be great. Thank you." Isis said while Liliana looked back and forth between the two of them.

"You're welcome." :Dean.

As the girls walk away Liliana says, "I saw the way you two looked at each other. You used to look at me like that."

Isis didn't know what to say. She did find him attractive but she has Liliana. "Don't be silly. I have you."

"Am I what you want? We have been apart for centuries." :Liliana.

"We were dead, of course we were apart." Isis and Liliana both chuckled and kept walking.

They always seem to end up in the library, so they decided to learn about some of the creatures they would see being around the Winchesters.

* * *

Sam walks in to Liliana and Isis laughing. "What is so funny? What are you reading?"

"We're reading the lore about werewolves. (Trying to speak while laughing hysterically.) I know they're not something to laugh at, but reading about how they act now compared to when they were created. I mean, come on. Feeding off of human hearts during the lunar cycle. Wepwawet created them to be fierce warriors, loyal to humans in the time of war. Not this." Isis smacks the page she is reading.

"Ok. What about vampires?" Sam smiles but still unsure about the humor.

"Sekhmet, she was a warrior, healer, hunter, and protector of the pharaohs. As the daughter of Ra, he sent Sekhmet to destroy those who conspired against him. But her thirst for blood was so strong she nearly wiped out the human race. Ra did stop her before it was too late. He never meant for things to get out of hand." Isis closes the book she is reading.

Sam is still not sure what to think, here is this woman who's old as time itself and her companion, laughing at monsters. If you saw these two you wouldn't understand why they're laughing. They look so fragile, small and dainty.

"So you're saying you knew who created vampires and werewolves?" :Sam.

"We both do. However, they hate us. That's a long story for another time." :Liliana spoke up finally even though her face and sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"I'm a little hungry. Should we go find something to eat." :Isis.

"Sure. I can eat. Let's head to the kitchen." :Liliana.

Sam just smiles at their goofiness but in the back of his mind he is very worried about their safety.

Dean walks in to the room, "Baby is all nice and clean. You ok?"

"Yeah, just learned who actually created some of the monsters. Anyways, still no word on Set or the scientists. There is a job though. Seven people vanished from different locations in Europe, somehow all turned up in Oregon at the same time. This wouldn't be our thing except they are all missing their eyes and tongue. Plus they all have a matching tattoo, however they have never met." :Sam.

"All right. Meet me at the car in ten." Dean goes to grab his duffel bag.

"Ok, I'll let the girls know to stay here." :Sam.


	13. You’re Leaving

You're Leaving….

A/N: I will be switching back and forth between the girls and The Winchesters.

Sam gathered his bag, stuffed it with clothes, fake IDs, and a garment bag for his FBI suit, then headed for the Impala.

"Okay, I'll be right back", he tells Dean as he walks back into the bunker. "Isis! Liliana! Dean and I are leaving for a few days."

The girls came into the main room from the kitchen. "Is everything all right?":Isis.

"Yeah, just something came up and we're going to check it out. Um.. So, don't leave. There's plenty of food and if you need anything Jodi will be stopping by tomorrow." :Sam.

"Are we prisoners?" :Liliana.

"No, not really. It's for your own safety, since we don't know if those people have quit looking for you." :Sam.

"Oh, fair enough. Then maybe we can explore when you get back?" :Isis.

"Sure, we can do that. In the meantime, stay here, and try not to get into too much trouble." :Sam.

"We won't." The girls said in unison. Sam laughed under his breath and headed out the door.

"You ready?" :Dean. "Yeah." :Sam.

"Are they going to be ok?" Dean actually seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I told them not to leave, and Jodi will be by tomorrow." Sam said as they climbed into the Impala.

"Where are we heading?" :Dean.

"La Pine, Oregon. A town with a population of about 2,000 people." :Sam.

"Great! I bet the whole place is spooked. Finding seven bodies with missing eyes and tongues. And how did they know they're from Europe?" :Dean.

"They still had their IDs and passports. I'm still trying to figure out the tattoo they all have." :Sam.

* * *

Back at the Bunker: The girls saw this as a perfect opportunity to explore every room in the bunker. Once they knew Sam and Dean were gone, they headed for the bedrooms. They were curious about the guys, figured their bedrooms would be a good place to start. Finding Sam's room first they walked in but didn't touch anything. He was very well organized, so everything was visible. By the contents of his room, they could tell he was really smart, always researching and barely slept. On to the next room, it was empty.

The next room belonged to Dean. It was clean...almost, at first glance it looked nice then you see the small things out of place. Dirty clothes in a corner, half eaten cheeseburger, and a couple of beer bottles as well as some whiskey. What really caught Isis' attention was the weapons mounted on the walls. She wanted to wield them all, she was/is a fighter. She fought alongside Ra against Apep all those centuries ago, but now she feels worthless.

"Isis, are you all right?" :Liliana.

Isis pulling her gaze back to Liliana, "I'm just feeling like I should be defending you, defending us. Instead I'm hiding like a coward."

"You're not a coward. You're the bravest woman I know, and I know you would risk your life for mine. As for being here in the bunker, we are safe until we are strong enough to withstand what this world has for us." :Liliana.

"Hmm... You always know what to say." Isis brushes a strand of hair out of Liliana's face.

"Come on, there's more rooms to explore." Liliana said while skipping down the hall to the next room.

After about an hour of exploring, a couple more bedrooms, a weird looking machine room, an artifacts room, a room with more books, then a room that seems to be able to turn off the lights. The girls made a mental note to not touch anything in that room again. One last door then they decided it's time for dinner. A second artifacts room, but this one seemed a little different. It was intentionally smaller, like the shelf against the back wall was false and can be moved. Liliana grabbed the shelf and moved it. There was a whole other room, with a small cot, some chains, restraints and strange markings on the floor. When they went further into the room they noticed someone asleep on the cot...Thoth.

The girls looked at each other and wondered, 'how did he get in here?' Apparently Thoth must have been knocked out cold because he didn't hear them come in. Isis decided it was best not to ask how or why, just leave him in there until she could ask Sam or Dean later. Isis motioned for Liliana to keep quiet and slowly back out of the room so as to not wake Thoth.

When they were back in the hallway Isis looks to Liliana and says, "Let's go cook dinner. All this exploring has made me hungry."

"What about Thoth? Are we seriously going to leave him in there?" Liliana seems concerned.

"He'll be fine. Besides he deserves it, and now we don't have to worry about him following us around." :Isis.

"You're right, we'll check on him later." :Liliana states as they head to the kitchen.

* * *

Oregon: The drive had taken almost two days, when they arrived late at night they decided to start in the morning. This small of a town had only one motel but it was nicely kept. Their room had two queen sized beds, two end tables with small lamps, a dresser, a nice flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The bathroom is fairly outdated with a claw foot bathtub as well as a separate shower.

"Hmm... For a small town this is a nice place. Let's get some sleep then we'll start with the morgue." :Dean.

"Dean, you think the girls are ok?" :Sam.

"They must be doing fine. Jodi hasn't called us, and no other alerts from the bunker since they played with the switches." Dean laughed to himself when Jodi told them Isis and Liliana explored the bunker and messed with a few things.

"You're right. Hey, how did Thoth end up in the dungeon?" Sam found out from Jodi after Isis told her he was in there.

"The guy's a douche and I wanted make sure he wouldn't bother any of us, especially since we had to leave." Dean really didn't like Thoth after hearing about his betrayal. "Anyways, the guy deserves it."

The brothers laid in their beds and slowly drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

The morgue was in the basement of the local hospital, small, clean and packed. Every freezer held a victim and one on the table. The coroner didn't understand why the FBI was investigating this case but he obliged.

"Strangest thing I have come across in my 20 years as the local coroner. The bodies were laid out in a circle in the woods." The coroner was a short, portly man with white hair and very thick glasses. His brown eyes looked bigger than normal with his glasses.

"Yeah, well we investigate strange cases like this all the time. Which is why the bureau sent us." :Dean.

"Okie dokie, their files are over there on top of the filing cabinet. I'm stepping out for a board meeting." :Coroner.

"Ok, thank you." Sam watches the coroner walk out as Dean looks over the first file.

"Marcus Sylvannas, age 22, blue eyes, blonde hair, 5'10", 190lbs, no known living relatives. Found with ID and passport, missing eyes, tongue and a fresh tattoo." :Dean.

"Judging by the bruising around the tattoo, it was done while the victim was still alive." Sam examines the chest where the tattoo is located.

"Here's a connection, all seven victims have no known living relatives, ages range from 20 to 25, but all seven disappeared from different regions of Europe." Dean finished going through the files and Sam made sure to take a picture of the tattoo so he can identify it.

Just as they were leaving the morgue Dean's phone rang, "Jodi, is everything ok?"

"Sort of. The girls are fine...it's Thoth. How long does he have to stay in the dungeon?" :Jodi.

"Until we get back. I don't trust him." :Dean let out a sigh of relief but was still a little aggravated. "But everything else is ok? The girls aren't driving you crazy?"

"They're fine Dean. I was calling about Thoth because I'm getting ready to head home." :Jodi.

"Ok Jodi. Thanks for looking out." :Dean.

"You're welcome. I will talk to you boys soon." :Jodi.

Sam caught some of the conversation and didn't bother asking about it. "Ready? I want to check out where they found the bodies." Sam is already heading to the Impala.

"The faster we figure this out, the faster we can get home." Dean going to the drivers side.

"Is that a little worry in your voice?" :Sam.

"Shut up." :Dean. Sam chuckled under his breath.

The scene was still roped off with police tape, but there was nobody around. Sam and Dean took a detailed look around. They could tell where the bodies laid, the formation and tattoo were the same. Each body was laid head first facing an alter in the center, whoever performed the ritual stood on the north side facing the altar. Whatever this ritual was, it was powerful. The boys had more of a clue about what happened when the lingering smell of sulfur hit their nose.

"Demons! Great!" :Dean.

"Garth just sent a text. That tattoo and this formation is for summoning a crossroads demon. The seven souls, formation and tattoo gives the summoner a 'no contract' deal. A wish actually." :Sam.

"Meaning?" :Dean.

"Meaning, they summoned a crossroads demon and made a wish instead of a deal." :Sam.

"Wonderful, a loophole in demon deals. Now to figure out who went through all this trouble to avoid the fine print." :Dean.

* * *

Back at the Bunker: Besides the trouble the girls caused playing with the electricity, things have been pretty quiet. Jodi had already left, boredom was sinking in and they were tired of reading. Liliana kind of wished she was in the Duat. At least she wasn't bored there even if she was running for her life.

"I think it's time to go back to the Duat." :Liliana looks over to Isis who is still studying an English book.

"You know we can't do that. It's too dangerous." :Isis.

"For you maybe." Liliana snapped.

"You seriously want to go back there? Back to running for your life? Is that really what you want?" Isis looking Liliana in the eyes on the verge of tears.

Liliana looked Isis in her gray eyes and said, "I'm taking Thoth with me. You can stay here if you like." Liliana gets up and heads for the dungeon. At this point, Isis is too upset to go after her.

Liliana opens the door to the dungeon, "We're leaving. I want to go back to the Duat. Isis is staying here, she's too scared."

"She's not scared, she's being rational. You know what happens to her, to the Duat when she's there." :Thoth. Liliana looks at the floor in frustration and guilt. "I will go with you, for no other reason then to keep you safe. Isis would kill me if anything happened to you." Liliana nods in agreement.

Liliana has been planning this for a couple of days. She had memorized the incantation to open a portal to the Duat. As the portal opens, Isis walks into the room to say goodbye to the both of them.

"Please be careful. If it gets too dangerous do not hesitate to come back." Isis was so close to kissing Liliana but she pulled herself away. "Take care of each other."

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Thoth asked with a calmness in his voice it almost convinced Isis to go.

"You know I can't. It's too dangerous, I become too dangerous, unstable. Until I can control my abilities and power I'm better off here." Now the tears are free flowing. Isis doesn't want them to go, however she will not force them to stay.

As Liliana and Thoth walk through the portal they look back to see Isis waving a sad slow goodbye with a half smile and tears in her eyes. The portal closes and Isis sobs loudly knowing she is alone...Again.


	14. Sad and Stabbed

Sad and Stabbed

Oregon: Sam and Dean have found the guy responsible for summoning a wish. "All for popularity. This guy wanted to be well known in his hometown, he kidnapped, and killed seven people just to be popular." Dean says as he's leaning against the Baby watching the authorities arrest the guy.

At first glance you wouldn't suspect a man in his early 30's, 6'1", 210lbs, brown hair, brown eyes average looking to be the one who summoned a demon. Sam had accidentally run into the demon who was hanging around town to make lore deals. That's when he found out who summoned him in the first place. The demon was exorcised and the guy arrested, time to go home.

Back to Bunker: After driving two days, Sam and Dean we're home. When they walked in something didn't feel right, the bunker was too quiet.

"Hello? Isis? Liliana? Douchebag?" : Dean dropped his bag and started walking through the bunker.

Sam went in the other direction, "Isis? Where are you?... Isis?" Sam suddenly got hit in the head by a flying book. "Ow. Watch where you're tossing those."

Sam found Isis huddling behind a bookshelf in the back of the library. "Dean! I found Isis!"

"Douche is gone." :Dean said walking into the library.

Sam walks over to Isis, upon closer inspection he could tell she had been crying, hasn't slept and probably hasn't moved from that spot.

Isis looks up at Sam which gives her a kink in her neck, "They left...they left me." She starts to quietly sob again.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." :Sam helps Isis stand up and walk to the shower room.

* * *

After a very hot but short shower, Isis comes into the kitchen wearing one of Dean's T-shirts and sweatpants. She didn't care about her appearance, she just wanted to eat something then crawl into a warm bed and let sleep take hold. Isis poured herself a bowl of cereal, it was the only thing that sounded good. Once she finished eating she headed towards the infirmary to lay down when she was stopped by Dean. "You don't have to stay in there. You can have one of the empty bedrooms."

They both walk in silence to the bedroom that is next door to Dean. "You can have some privacy but if you need anything I'm right next door." Dean points to his room.

Isis stares blankly at the floor, "thank you. I think I better get some sleep."

"Ok. I know you don't know us that well, but Sam and I are here if you need anything." Dean gently grabs Isis shoulders so she would look up at him.

She looks him in the eyes and gives Dean a half smile then goes into the bedroom closing the door behind her. It didn't take long for Isis to fall asleep, too bad she also fell right into a nightmare.

Isis found herself standing in front of Liliana only this time Liliana was verbally assaulting her. "You're weak! A coward! You have no power, no kingdom! Your children hate you. You're nothing! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Then Liliana stabs Isis with one of her own swords. Isis shot up with a loud gasp in her bed, sweaty and in tears. She lifted Dean's T-shirt she was wearing to make sure it was a nightmare. She could have swore Liliana really stabbed her. Isis tried to lay back down, however, the image of Liliana stabbing her kept replaying.

Unbeknownst to Isis, Dean heard her wake suddenly, he knew it was a nightmare, he's plagued by them. Knocking on the door, "you all right?" Isis opens the door, "it was just a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" A very concerned Dean asks. Isis shakes her head 'no', "I'm going to lay back down. Maybe some other time." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Dean knows she's not going back to sleep but he's not going to push it. "I'm sorry Liliana left. You two are still connected, right?" Isis nodded. "So if anything happened to her you would know?" Isis nodded again. "I know it's not much but that should be some reassurance that she's ok."

Dean has started to like Isis. He knows she is a lot stronger and braver than the way she is now. "Just give it some time, everything will work out." Isis goes up to Dean and gives him a hug, "thank you Dean. That means a lot. Now if you'll excuse me I really am tired."

Isis gets back in bed and falls into a dreamless sleep before Dean gets the door closed. He stands in front of her door for a moment thinking to himself, "if I ever see those two again I'm going to kill them."


	15. Awakening

Awakening 

A few days have gone by and Isis is slowly coming out of the bedroom she was given. Besides going to the bathroom or grabbing snacks she never left the room. Today is different. She felt she needed a shower and some fresh air. She came to realize that she can't wallow in self pity forever. During her solitude she was lost deep in thought about everything, Liliana, her life and who she really was. Isis spent quite a bit of time trying to remember who she was before Egypt. Parts of her true identity has been lost, if she could only remember her real name.

With all the frustration of trying to remember, she decided to take a break and get cleaned up. Isis walked out of 'her room' and into the one where Dean found her some clothes. She searched extensively through most of the clothes then she found the perfect outfit. As much as she loved how comfortable Dean's T-shirt and sweats feel, this is more her style.

The shower room filled with the sound of running water, Isis was the only one in here. She didn't lock the door though, the bunker was silent as she entered the shower room. As the water warms up, Isis gets undressed and steps into the stream. She really is a beautiful woman. She's 5'9", long silver hair, gray eyes with a hint of lavender around the pupil, high cheekbones, perfectly shaped nose, and a small mouth with heart shaped lips. Her body is slim, fit, perfect perky breast, small waist, nice round ass, and her hips were curvy. You would think she had a perfect body, but a closer look you can see scars on her wrist and ankle from restraints, as well as the scar from when her and Liliana were stabbed.

Once she was done washing her body she stood under the water, letting it fall upon her helping clear her mind and relax. That's when the wave of memories came crashing in. First wave was her killing Michael, second wave was reigning in Egypt as Isis and then the third... The third wave is when everything flooded back. At this point she is on the floor holding her head and trying not to scream.

* * *

Sam and Dean were returning from an errand when they heard screams coming from the shower. When they reached Isis she was in the fetal position, eyes closed, holding her head and screaming in pain. Dean grabs her towel while Sam turns off the water.

Dean wraps the towel around her, "hey...hey...It's ok."

She couldn't hear him over her screaming and the pain of her memories coming back. Dean sits on the floor not caring if he gets wet and picks her up into a hug, trying to soothe her. She finally realized she wasn't alone, opens her eyes slowly and letting go of her head to grab the towel around her.

"I remember everything. It all hit me like crashing ocean waves." And with that she tries to stand. "There was so much I had forgotten... the memories... everything." She is speaking slowly and calmly at this point.

The boys just watched and listened as she calmed down. "Are you ok?" Dean asked not sure if he should back away or stay close just in case he needed to catch her.

"I'm better now. Thank you." She looked up at Dean then back down realizing she's still in a towel, "I think I better get dressed."

"We'll be...um... going now, ok Isis." Sam said and nudged Dean to stop staring and leave her to get dressed.

She quietly says, "Miranda." "What?" Sam looking confused. "My real name is Miranda."

Sam and Dean left the room unsure how to react or what to say. Miranda got dressed, cleaned up her belongings and walked to the door feeling much better about herself.

A/N: Now we know a little bit more about Miranda. She was Chuck's wife before she was Isis. Will that come back to haunt her?


	16. Enemies, Old and New

Enemies, Old and New

"Miranda, huh?" Dean gives Miranda an once over thinking how beautiful she looks. "You can still call me Isis if you prefer. Either is fine." Miranda shrugs her shoulders. "But it does feel a lot better having the blanks filled in."

"Your English has gotten a lot better too." Sam states looking up from his research.

"Yes, studying these books really helped. Plus I learned a lot about the world. I was wondering if Chuck has been around lately?" Miranda wanted to have a 'chat' with her ex.

"Not lately. He kind of let loose some seriously bad things from hell then disappeared." Dean got up and poured a glass of whiskey.

"What about signs of Set or Apep rising?" Miranda is really feeling like her normal self. Sam shook his head 'No'. Set must be lying low for now. His plan was foiled by Miranda and the Winchesters, so he needed to compose himself and try another way.

"You think your next case I could go with you guys? I mean, I don't want to impose but it's getting cramped in here." Miranda looks up at the ceiling like it's closing in.

"There's nothing showing up yet, but we could go pay a visit to Jody." Sam watched Miranda shrug her shoulders. "I guess. Also, I am hoping to learn how to shoot? It's been a while since I had to use a weapon and swords are outdated."

Dean gets up from his chair, "Sure we can do that."

"You guys go ahead, I'm still searching for something." Sam goes back to his research.

* * *

Dean and Miranda leave the room heading for the shooting range. Sam gets his laptop out, begins searching for signs of Set, Apep or Apophis Soldiers but nothing came up. He didn't know if that was good or bad. Sam has his face glued to the laptop he doesn't see Horus trying to get his attention using a reflection in his glass of whiskey. Horus is going to have to result to desperate measures, he concentrated on tipping over the glass on the table, making a bigger reflective surface. "What the... Horus? Hold on. I'm going to my bedroom mirror."

Sam quickly runs to his bedroom mirror where Horus is waiting. "Horus, what's going on?"

"Long story short, we may have found Set and he's getting close to releasing Apep. Where's Isis?" :Horus.

"You mean Miranda?" :Sam. Horus looks at Sam with confusion. "Yeah, she remembers everything including who she really is. Dean is teaching her how to shoot guns now."

"Thoth? Liliana? Where are they?" :Horus.

"They left to the Duat.. together." :Sam.

Horus crosses his arms and pitches the bridge of his nose, "that explains it. Liliana may have been corrupted by Set, and Thoth is still in love with Liliana."

"Miranda is not going to like this one bit. I think I'll wait until they're done training to say anything. How did you find Set?" :Sam.

"We have been searching since Ra and I got back into the Duat. Stopping Apep from being released is crucial. I'm going to go link up with Ra. I'll be in touch if anything changes." Horus vanishes while Sam waves goodbye.

* * *

The closer to the range Sam gets the louder the shots got. Miranda is aiming Dean's Colt 1911 at a Target with Dean standing behind her. Miranda shot two more rounds which empties the clip, drops the empty clip and reloads.

"So, how's it going?" Sam interrupts before Miranda starts firing again.

"For someone who has never held a gun, her aim is amazing." Dean is amazed by how well she is doing. "It's not as hard as I thought." Miranda puts the safety on before setting the gun down.

"I think we're done for today. What's up Sammy?" Dean walks over to his brother.

"Uh, just spoke with Horus. Which is very weird by the way, felt like I was talking to myself. Anyways, he and Ra May have found Set." :Sam.

"Well that's good news." :Dean.

"Bad news is Horus believes Set May have corrupted Liliana and that's why she went back to the Duat." Sam looks to Miranda who has balled her fists and looks visibly angry, heartbroken. "I'm sorry."

Miranda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Liliana did seem a little bit off. Now I know why. I will never forgive her.. In fact next time I see her I'm going to sever our connection then leave her to rot." Miranda walks past the guys feeling frustrated, angry and very heartbroken again.

"Dean, are you falling for God's ex-wife?" Sam looking for an explanation on why Dean is being so nice to Miranda.

"What? No!" Dean trying to convince Sam and himself.

"First she was wearing one of your T-shirts, then you let her shoot your 1911. What's next? You're going to teach her to drive Baby?" Sam is sure that Dean is falling for her.

"Hey, I barely let you drive Baby." Dean grabs his gun and they follow behind Miranda.

* * *

They find her in the library wiping up the spilt whiskey, luckily it didn't hurt the laptop but the book it was next to needs to dry out.

"I was going to get that." Sam feeling bad that Miranda is cleaning it.

"I take it this is how Horus got your attention?" :Miranda. Sam nodded. Miranda finished cleaning the mess Horus made, and is sitting down reading a book about the Men of Letters. Dean keeps sneaking glances at her thinking maybe Sam is right and he is falling for her. She's beautiful, brave, just as outspoken as he is and he feels content...no happy around her.

Miranda puts the book down, gets up and heads for the kitchen, "you guys want anything while I'm up?" Sam shakes his head 'no'.

"There's a slice of pie in the fridge, would you mind grabbing it for me?" :Dean.

"Sure thing." Miranda heads for the kitchen to grab a sandwich for herself and Dean's pie.

"Dude can you be any more obvious?" :Sam. Dean just shrugs.

*Few minutes later*

"Well some things don't change. Hi guys." Chuck suddenly appears. Dean draws his gun and points it at Chuck.

"No they don't, dear." Miranda's standing behind Chuck.

A/N: This is the end of book one. I wrote this on paper, so book two may take a bit. Slow start but you haven't seen anything yet.


End file.
